The Eternal Love
by VashtaNeradaCaan
Summary: Frustración. Encantos. Encuentros. Celos. Amor. Amistad. Todo en una misma historia.. Kagome viaja para despejarse, pero en su viaje conoce a los Cullen. ¿Qué haran ellos ante su llegada?¿Sospecharán que no es una humana corriente? "Crossover con Twiligh"
1. Chapter 1

**The Eternal Love**

_[Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Rumiko Takahashi.]_

_Capítulo 1: _ My trip to Forks

—Gracias mamá. Te extrañaré mucho—dijo una joven azabache.

La aludida la abrazó significativamente. Era una despedida. Lo más seguro es que no fuera permanente, sino algo temporal, aún así la echaría mucho de menos.

—Oh, Kagome. ¿Estás segura qué quieres irte tan lejos? A lo mejor puedes aclarar todo con Inuyasha y saltarte el viaje.

—Estoy segura, mamá. Y por el momento no pienso hablar con el idiota ése—dijo la joven azabache de estatura normal y ojos color chocolate—. Me parece que lo mejor va a ser que me aleje un tiempo de todo lo relacionado con lo sobrenatural. Quiero estar también alejada de... hum... ¿la población?

Su madre río divertida. Entendía muy bien a su hija. Nunca le había negado nada ya que confiaba lo suficiente en ella para saber que las decisiones que su hija tomara eran muy sabias, y si no lo fueran, ella debía de darse cuenta de ello sí sola, tal vez con un poco de ayuda. Por eso no quería intervenir demasiado en su decisión.

—Cualquier cosa me llamas o te vuelves.

—Sí, mamá.

Kagome se giró y se abrazó a su pequeño hermano de, ahora, 10 años. Pues habían pasado 2 años desde que había conocido al joven con cabellera plateada, mitad hombre mitad bestia, orejas de perro, ropa antigua color roja y esos ojos que siempre la hechizaban cada vez que la miraba de color dorado.

Al mismo joven que soportó durante más de 730 días y al mismo de que se enamoró en el mismo tiempo. Y, por supuesto, el mismo joven que aún no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

La azabache contaba con su amiga la exterminadora de monstruos, Sango; el moje libidinoso, Miroku; y el pequeño Shippou, pero ellos no entenderían su posición. Es decir, ¿qué clase de mujer convive prácticamente 2 años enteros enamorada del mismo hombre que siempre está pendiente de lo que le pasa a tu encarnación? Únicamente a ella.

Necesitaba pensar por lo que irse de viaje había sido su _método de escape _por el momento. Claro que el joven hanyou no lo sabía.

Había pedido en su instituto realizar un _traslado_ temporal. Hacer como un viaje de intercambio. Iría a . y de allí iría a un pueblo que le había parecido lo mejor para despejar su mente. Ese pequeño pueblo se llamaba Forks.

Luego de despedirse de su madre, abuelo y hermano se subió al avión el cual la llevaría hasta Nueva York. De allí a Seattle y luego a Forks en coche.

Un lío tremendo, pero así podría pensar más tiempo.

---

Después del extenuante viaje llegó por fin a Forks. Un hombre había sido muy amable de acercarla hasta allí sin ninguna objeción o algo por el estilo.

Se instaló en un pequeño cuarto hotel nada ostentoso. Normal.

Acomodó todo en su lugar y apartó algunos libros y cuadernos que necesitaría para el día siguiente. Ese día era Martes, por lo que le quedaban 3 días para terminar esa semana. La verdad la idea de estudiar en otro idioma no la entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo. Ni aunque fuera en su propio idioma lo disfrutaría. Sin embargo, utilizaría ese período para pensar y despejar ideas.

Agorada por el viaje se recostó en la cama pensando en los motivos que la habían incitado a irse del Sengoku y de su hogar.

Con esos pensamientos, caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

**-**** - - -**

**Yeah!**** Un nuevo fic... jaja. No se si seguirlo ... tendría q ver q opinan... además de q debo terminar mi otro fic: aventura en las pirámides.. lo tengo escrito todo en un cuaderno.. pero con el colegio, ingles, esto q lo otro se me hace complicado subir los capítulos... así q por un tiempo voy a tratar de centrarme en esa historia...**

**Esta ya esta toda formulada en mi mente, así q sin problema.. luego me dicen... dejen reviews para saber si seguirla o borrarla.**

**Sin más: **_mechiikagome_

_Denle clic al botoncito señalado por la flecha :D_

*****

*****

*********

*******

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eternal Love**

_[Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Rumiko Takahashi.]_

En el capítulo anterior:

Agorada por el viaje se recostó en la cama pensando en los motivos que la habían incitado a irse del Sengoku y de su hogar.

Con esos pensamientos, cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Capítulo __2: Llegada - Siguiendo presencias._

Ya estaba en su nueva casa.

La mamá de Kagome se la había ofrecido cuando esta le comentó sobre irse a "descansar" al extranjero.

La casa era de un tamaño normal, ni muy grande ni muy chica. Era cómoda. Justo como Kagome la quería. Y para mejor, la casa quedaba en un pequeño pueblo apartado de la "sociedad" llamado Forks.

La azabache acomodó sus cosas en cada lugara de la casa. También se agradecía mentalmente de tener a una madre tan atenta como la suya, ya que la casa ya poseía todos los muebles que se requería en un hugar.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y por lo que sabía, los norteamericanos cenaban más o menos a esa hora. Así que se preparo la cena y almorzó.

Al cabo de casi 2 horas, se fue a dar una ducha para al día siguiente que debía asistira clases o más bien como ella lo llamaba: tortura para su pobre e inocente cerebro.

Una vez terminado el baño se vistió con una pijama y se fue a dormir.

--Al día siguiente--

Kagome se levantó sorprendentemente a horario, haciendose una nota mental: dormirse temprano ayuda a despertarse a horario para ir al instituto.

Desayunó, se vistió sin uniforme como acostumbraba por lo que se puso unos vaqueros azules junto con una blusa celeste y luego partió a la escuela.

Llegó caminando. Nunca había usado un coche y no lo necesitaba. Además su mamá le enviaría su bicicleta y podría usarla. Le resultaba más confiable una bicicleta que un coche.

Entró a la oficina del director como se le había informado hacía unos días, antes de que llegara. Golpeó la puerta para poder pasar.

—Adelante—dijeron desde adentro. Kagome pasó—¿Qué se te ofrece, jovencita?

—Pues... Yo soy Higurashi Kagome. ¿Recuerda que hace más o menos una semana le llamé diciéndole que vendría como una "estudiante de inetrecambio"?

—Oh, sí. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Asi que, ¿usted es la señorita Igurashi? —preguntó—se pronuncia así ¿correcto?

—En realidad es Higurashi, como si la H fuera una J.

— si quieres puedes irte y epezar mañana u hoy mismo, como gustes.

—Gracias, pero preferiría empezar hoy.

—Perfecto, entonces toma tu horario—le extendió un papel—, y ve a clases. Asegúrate de que todos los profesores firmen la planilla que está junto el papel que te di del horario.

Kagome asintió, se despidió del director con un "hasta pronto" y se marchó a la próxima clase que le tocaba: Física, la cual se encontaba en el aula 3 del edificio 1.

No fue muy complicado llegar ya que el establecimiento era de una sola planta, en cambio al de su antiguo colegio era de 3 pisos (plantas, o como le digan en su país.)

A medida que se acercaba al salón sentía una opresión en el pecho. Y a sus sentidos adquiridos con el tiempo en el sengoku sintió una presencia de un ser sobrenatural proviniente del aula. Comenzó a preocuparse por todos los alumnos que se encontraban rodeados por un ser diferente a ellos. Temió por la vida de sus futuros compañeros.

Abrió la puerta insegura para luego tomar valor y entrar.

Recorrió con la vista el salón y se encontró con que el profesor aún no se encontraba allí. Volvió a recorrer el lugar con la vista en busca de ese ser sobrenatural, pero lo único que pudo ver es a un hermoso muchacho humano más pálido que ella, con el cabello boncíneo y ojos dorados como los de su amado.

La angustia la invadió una vez más, maldiciendo al joven mitad bestia por hacerla sufrir de aquella manera.

Desvió su vista de ese muchacho. La confundía demasiado para poder concentrar la búsqueda de ese ser.

Ahora el ojidorado mitad bestia invadía sus pensamientos.

El profesor llegó y se presentó a sus compañeros sin mirar al chico que le hacía acordar a su "amor imposible", ya que éste amaba a una muerta en vida.

En medio de la clase volvió a sentir esa presencia y la siguió hasta toparse nuevamete con el joven pálido. Y entonces el corazón comenzó a latirle a gran velocidad abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

**-**** - - -**

**Un nuevo ****cap... jaja. Aún no se si seguirlo ... tendría q ver q opinan... además de q debo terminar mi otro fic: aventura en las pirámides.. lo tengo escrito todo en un cuaderno.. pero con el colegio, ingles, esto q lo otro, se me hace complicado subir los capítulos... así q por un tiempo voy a tratar de centrarme en esa historia...**

**Esta ya esta toda formulada en mi mente, así q sin problema.. luego me dicen... dejen reviews para saber si seguirla o borrarla.**

**Sin más: **_mechiikagome_

_Denle clic al botoncito señalado por la flecha :D_

*****

*****

*********

*******

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eternal Love**

_[Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Rumiko Takahashi.]_

En el capítulo anterior:

En medio de la clase volvió a sentir esa presencia y la siguió hasta toparse nuevamete con el joven pálido. Y entonces el corazón comenzó a latirle a gran velocidad abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

_Capítulo __3: Investigando_

Las horas parecían una eternidad sin poder hacer nada al respecto con ese ser que no era humano. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella, si el que se enfrentaba generalmente a los "monstruos" era Inuyasha? Pero ese no era un monstruo, por lo menos físicamente, y como alguna vez había dicho su mejor amiga, Sango, 'Los monstruos más poderosos son aquellos que poseen apariencia humana'.

Vovió a estremecerse.

Allí adentro no podría hacer nada, no con todos esos alumnos ahí presentes. No. Debería esperar.

Por el momento solo lo vigilaría e investigaría de que ser se trataba, sus puntos débiles y todo ello para poder derrotarlo facilmente.

El timbre sonó al mismo tiempo en el que el "ser" se ponía de pie para irse. Rápidamente Kagome guarda todas sus cosas y trata de seguirlo. Imposible. Una vez que salió del salón para perseguirlo, él ya se había marchado.

Resignada siguió con una mañana matutina allí en la escuela.

-- Más tarde --

Estaba volviendo a su casa. No había podido verlo de nuevo, sin embargo había sentido otras 4 presencias de la misma magnitud que la anterior, sin embargo no las pudo localizar.

Decepcionada entró en la casa, se preparó la cena y después hizo todos los deberes de la escuela que les habían dejado.

Se duchó para relajarse y luego irse a dormir y al día siguiente tener una nueva oportunidad en buscar esas presencias que la mantenían preocupada.

-- Al la mañana siguiente --

Se levantó sobresaltada. Otra vez como tantas otras se había quedado dormida. Pero agradeció al cielo que en Forks la escuela no le quedaba tan lejos como en Japón.

Salió corriendo a la escuela. Siempre era igual, correr para llegar a tiempo.

De repente, a la mente se le vino una imagen. Una imagen de él. De esa persona que la mantenía tan preocupada, feliz, enojada, angustiada, que el llevaba el almuerzo cada vez que se olvidaba...entre otras cosas. Una imagen de... Inuyasha, con su larga cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y su caracteríscico uniforme rojo.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitárselo de la mente. No debía concentrarse en él en esos momentos.

Cuando llegó al parqueadero del instituto, no vio ningún auto que llamara la atención como el día anterior. Tampoco sentía ninguna presencia fuera de la normal. Todo estaba muy tanquilo.

La mañana también transcurrió tranquila, normal y monótona. Sin ninguna presencia que deba perseguir.

En uno de los recesos salió al jardín del instituto. Era uno de esos pocos días en que el pequeño pueblo de Forks se veía lleno de felicidad porque el sol había "salido".

El sol había salido... salido. El sol...

'Ting'

La lamparita se había prendido sobre la cabeza de Kagome. Ahora tenía ciertas teorías de "esos seres" que podrían estar invadiendo ese pueblo, y debía comprobarlas.

Haber, sino contaba mal tenía 3 pistas para esas posibilidades:

Pista nº 1. Eran pálidos.

Nº 2. Velocidad.

Nº 3. No aparecieron en el sol.

Bien podrían ser topos mutantes modernos porque a los topos no les gusta el sol y al vivir bajo tierra no toman sol y son pálidos. y como viven tambien en la tierra y excarban y demás es muy posible que explique su rapidéz.

Otra posibilidad es que fueran... no. Rápidamente descartó esa idea ya que se había enfrentado ante esa especie con anterioridad y estaba segura que no eran así.

La otra es que fueran iguanas mitad humana. Son rápidas, no les gusta la luz. y bueno... no son pálidas, por lo menos nunca las había visto con aspecto humano, pero tal vez lo fueran. En su forma "animal" eran de un verde pálido por así decir. No era un verde fuerte, oscuro o algo por el estilo, así que...

Además el dicho es: 'Piensa mal y acertarás'.

Más tarde, al salir del instituto, el cielo ya se había nublado y el sol se había vuelto a esconder, volviendo a entristecer, así, al pequeño pueblo.

Volviendo, pudo visualizar en la esquina que un camión paraba frente a su casa. Entre asustada y confundida acelera el paso y logra llegar a tiempo antes que se valla.

Se acerca al hombre que había llamado a su puerta unos segundos antes.

—Disculpe... —el hombre se gira—. Usted buscaba a alguien en la casa.

—Si, señorita. Me han encargado traer un paquete.

—¿Un paquete? ¿Qué clase de paquete? —preguntó.

—Pues, no sabría decirle. Entrego muchos paquetes todos los días y me hes dificil recordar cada uno de ellos.

—Esta bien. Lo entiendo—dice Kagome moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente—. Bueno, yo vivo aquí así que...

—¡Oh! Entonces férmeme aquí... —le extiende una hoja con un bolígrafo señalando el lugar para que ella firmara.

Una vez que Kagome firmó el papel, el hombre dio media vuelta metiéndose en la parte trasera del camión. A los pocos segundos sale con una bicicleta nueva.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se le humedecieron sabiendo que su mamá se la había comprado para que pudiera moverse con amyor facilidad. No era un auto, pero aún así, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Le sonrió al hombre antes de tomar la bicicleta y guardarla dentro de la casa.

Y así el día pasó rápido dando lugar al siguiente.

Se despertó por la alarma de viso para ir al colegio. Se levantó, duchó, vestió, desayunó y tomando su nueva bicicleta como medio de transporte se dirigió al instituto.

Llegó un poco más temprano, pero debido a ello los vió a lo lejos, llegando. Estaban en un Volvo plateado. Saber eso le resultaría una gran ayuda para localizarlos, es decir, ¿quién tenía un auto tan ostentoso como aquel en un pueblo como ese? Sólo ellos.

Era increíble, como estaban allí llamando la atención de todos, como pidiendo a gritos **¡HEY, MÍRENOS! ¡SOMOS MONSTRUOS TRATANDO DE LLAMAR SU ATENCIÓN!**. Absurdo, pero posible si los vieras y supieras tanto como Kagome con respecto a monstruos, espíritus y todo ello.

Nuevamente la imagen del joven hanyou apareció en su mente, preguntándose que podría estar haciendo en esos momentos.

'¿Estará buscándome? ¿O seguirá enojado? ¿Habrá ido a mi casa a buscarme? ya han pasado 3 días, Inuyasha siempre me busca en el segundo día... ¿O estará con...?'

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, los cerró para que éstas no se salieran. Se dio la vuelta olvidándose por un momento en lo que buscaba allí. Se sentía demasiado angustiada para poder pensar claramente y en otros asuntos.

Las horas pasaban y Kagome poco a poco iba olvidándose de ese angustioso pensamiento de la mañana.

Había decidido seguir a _las presencias _después de clases y así acabar con todo ello.

El timbre final anunciando el fin del día provoco que toda una muchedumbe se amontonara en la salida, sin embargo Kagome se las arregló muy fácilmente. Salió sin que nadie se diera cuanta o la viera, por una ventana.

Se acercó a su bicicleta quitándole el candado, se subió en ella y espero a visualizar a las 5 presencias para seguirlas.

No espero más de 2 minutos cuando vio como se alejaba el Volvo del estacionamiento. Rápidamente la azabache emprendió una persecución teniendo como experiencia los 2 años en el Sengoku cuando debían perseguir a un monstruo.

Pero no le resulto tan fácil seguirlos. El coche iba demasiado rápido y la pedaleada le agotaba cada vez más energía.

Se perdió cuando el coche desapareció de su vista en una espeso bosque.

Paró para recuperar energía. Aún sentía las presencias por lo que podría ir en su busca. más tarde.

Retomó el camino para ir a su casa. Ahora que sabía donde más o menos vivían podría hacer un intento de ataque sorpresa, el día siguiente. Debía estar preparada.

**-**** - - -**

**Perdonen el retraso****. Sé que quieren aniquilarme porq yo también odio y me dan ganas de matar a las personas cuando no actualizan pronto. Pero lo que pasó es que me invadieron los examenes mi mi madre no me dejó utilizar la computadora para q no me desconcentrara.**

**Pero aquí está y espero les guste. Por favor díganme si les gusta a si se si borrarlo o dejarlo. Les deseo un buen fin de semana, adiós!!**

_mechiikagome_

_Denle clic al botoncito señalado por la flecha :D_

*****

*****

*********

*******

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**The Eternal Love**

_[Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Rumiko Takahashi.]_

En el capítulo anterior:

Paró para recuperar energía. Aún sentía las presencias por lo que podría ir en su busca. más tarde.

Retomó el camino para ir a su casa. Ahora que sabía donde más o menos vivían podría hacer un intento de ataque sorpresa, el día siguiente. Debía estar preparada.

_Capítulo __4__: Ataque sorpresa!_

Ese día, luego de clases volvería a su casa para tomar su arco y flechas que, por supuesto, había llevado consigo.

Desayunó como todas las mañanas aunque un poco atrasada, ya que anoche se había quedado hasta muy tarde viendo las mil y un formas de realizar su ataque contra los monstruos de aquel pueblo.

Con toda la velocidad que sus movimientos le permitían se comió 2 tostadas con mermelada, luego montó en su bicicleta y partió rumbo al instituto.

Al llegar se encontró con que la chica de escasa estatura monstruo la observaba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios junto con el muchacho compañero de su clase, con el cabello cobrizo, que me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados comoesperando mi próximo movimiento.

'Quizás y no me mira a mi' pensó Kagome con hilo de esperanza de que no hayan descubierto su futuro plan.

Quizo quitarse toda idea negativa de la mente y se concentró en aquellos momentos grandiosos y felices con su grupo del Sengoku. Gran error. Nuevamente las imágenes del joven hanyou asistieron a su mente provocandole una recaida emocional.

Con el corazón hecho añicos caminó hacia la entrada del instituto pasando al lado de los _monstruos_ que tanto habí acechado esos días. Y después de unos minutos pudo percatarse que la chica enana monstruo iba caminando a su lado con la mirada fija en ella. Se sonrojó levemente y se puso nerviosa sin saber que hacer. Lo más seguro es que ya supiera que ella sabía lo que ellos eran. Complicado, pero era tal cual como se lo describía.

Hizo intento en apartar la mirada y apresurar los pasos, pero la chica aún la seguía. Sin embargo, en un momento la perdió de vista. Suspiró aliviada y cuando alzó la vista para seguir su recorrido a clases se encontró cara a cara con la chica _monstruo._ Se obligó a parar en seco debido a que si no se golpearía con la chica, y no deseaba tener ningún problema dentro de la institución y frente a todo el alumnado con el _monstruo_ por aber chocado con ella.

A diferencia de todo lo que ella pensaba, con el corazón latiendole a más no poder y rezándole internamente a Dios porque se solucionara esto, la chica le sonrió alzando su mano a la altura de su rostro y agitándola animadamete dijo:

—¡Hola!

Kagome se quedó allí parada, sin saber que decir o hacer. De todas las cosas que se había imaginado y esperado, esa era en la única y última en que hubiera pasado.

La falta de aire se hizo notar. Había dejado de respirar por el asombro, asi que rápidamente llenó sus pulmones con el apreciado aire.

—H-ho-hola—murmuró al fin.

—¡Soy Alice! Y el que te miraba hace unos momentos de forma muy calculadora y fría era mi hermano, Edward. Disculpa mi curiosidad Kagome, pero quisiera saber por qué de golpe te pusiste muy triste hace unos momentos.

Kagome se sorprendió mucho de lo directa que era Alice y el entusiasmo que la rodeaba. Además, estaba completamente segura de que Alice y sus compañeros o lo que sean de ella sabían que Kagome conocía, prácticamente, su verdadera identidad.

Sin poder contestar, se vio interrumpida por el llamado del tal Edward, hermano de la entusiasta Alice.

De repente se le oprimió el corazón al ver como un chico rubio se acercaba a Alice y la abrazaba amorosamente apartándola de allí donde ellas se encontraban llevando una charla. El chico la apartó de Kagome protectoramente y por un momento más deseó que aquel muchacho fuera Inuyasha y Alice fuera ella. En verdad lo extrañaba, y mucho.

Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos. Esta vez sabía que no resistiría el dolor que le causaba saber que su amado Inuyasha se encontrara con Kikyou. ¡Y cómo la envidiaba! tan solo pedía la cuarta parte de ese amor que el joven hanyou le ofrecía a su amada.

Y tal como lo predijo el líquido cristalino desvordaron de sus ojos, pero el camino de ellos se vio interrumpido por el frío y delicado dedo de alguien.

Cuando Kagome alzó la mirada, se encontró con esos ojos dorados. No los de su querido Inuyasha, sino nada más y nada menos del tal hermano de Alice. Edward. Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar preguntándose el por qué de esa acción tan afable.

—Nadie merece llorar por alguien que no corresponde a tus sentimientos—murmuró.

Se sonrojó ante la posibilidad de que haya dicho en voz alta sobre sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha y que él solo se interesaba en Kikyou. Edward dio media vuelata y se marchó sin decir más. Bajó la mirada algo avergonzada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

'_Al final no me sirvió venir acá'_, pensó para sí.

Sin más se dirigió nuevamente a sus clases, esperando no volver a enfrentarse con los "topos" monstruos por el resto de la mañana. No soportaría más humillación.

--Más tarde--

Kagome se encontraba en su casa preparándose para la _invasión_ o _ataque sorpresa_ como ella lo llamaba hacia esos seres. Había estado meditando toda la mañana sobre si llevar o no a cabo su plan ya que dos de ellos se habían demostrado simpáticos hasta tal vez un poco más agradales de lo que ella se imaginó.

Durante toda la mañana habia decidido no llevar a cabo su plan, después de todo, ninguno de ellos había presentado alguna intensión aligna. Además de eso, no todos los menstruos con los que te enfrentas son malos. Por ejemplo: Shippou... ehm.. bueno, el no cuenta, aún es un niño para que pueda hacer alguna maldad. Bueno, volviendo... Kouga! El era un monstruo, y era bueno, eso no quiere decir que en su momento no haya asesinado a personas, pero ahora él era bueno. Pensándolo bien, sólo cambió para agradarle más a Kagome.

Bueno, Ayame y Hachi eran también monstruos y sin ninguna intención de matar. Por lo menos del lado de Hachi, a Ayame, Kagome muy bien no la conocía, por lo tanto desconoce lo que ella hace.

Pero al llegar a su hogar, sintió como si alguien le dijera que tenía que ir a enfrentarlos, más bien algo. Y ese algo eran los fragmentos de shikón los cuales titilaban continuamente.

Volviendo a lo que hacía Kagome, preparó gran cantidad de flechas en su carcaj junto con su arco y los fragmentos de la perla. Se alistó para poder salir sin ningún problema hacia el refujio de los seres.

Tomó su bicicleta y comenzó el corto viaje.

--Despúes de 40 minutos--

Se encontraba en la entrada del bosque. Desmontó su bicicleta y la dejó apoyada sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol que se encontraba a su lado. La había camuflado para que nuese visible para ninguna persona y/o monstruo.

Comenzó a caminar dejándose llevar por sus instintos de sacerdotiza.

Las ramas de los árboles del bosque se interponían en su recorridos poniendole los nervios de punta mientras éstas arañaban sus brazos y ropas.

—¡Maldición! ¿¡A quién diablos se le ocurre vivir dentro de un bosque!? —maldecía cada vez que alguna de las ramas rasgaba su ropa— ¡Agh! ¡Y era nueva!

De repente una presencia hace que pare en seco para asegurarse de lo que sentía. La presencia de un fragmento de la perla de Shikón se podía sentir a larga distancia. Aún no comprendía el por qué no la había sentido antes. Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el que trataba de olvidarse de Inuyasha de una vez por todas y como hacer para enfrentarse a 5 monstruos ella sola.

Es cierto, había derrotado gran cantidad de seres en los años pasados, pero nunca poseían un gran poder y si así lo era, sus amigos la ayudaban.

Tomó todo el valor que ese momento requería y cargando su pecho con air salió de entre la malesa del frondoso y espeso bosque. Al apartarse de donde se encontraba visualizó no muy lijos una enorme y hermosa casa de tres pisos y de color blanco. Las palabras no cabían para describir tal belleza en un hogar. Al lado de esta enorme casa, había un río que circulaba con un caudal moderado.

Su asombro fue el segundo más grande en su vida. El primero, por supuesto, fue cuando descubrió el Sengoku y allí a su joven amado hanyou, Inuyasha.

Retomando la concentración Kagome tomó su arco en mano y colocó en posición una flecha a espera que alguna de las criaturas salga a enfrentarla.

Y, de hecho, salió una de las mujeres que asistía al instituto, la rubia y mujer perfecta envidiada por toda mujer y deseada por todo hombre. Se acercó pocos pasos a ella con una postura amenazante y despidiendo veneno por su penetrante mirada.

Alzó temblorosa el arco ante su oponente y disparó una felcha. Mala suerte, le había errado por unos pocos centímetros. A pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por tomar una flecha y volver a tirar, la rubia ya estaba sobre ella acorralando el cuello de Kagome con sus manos.

—¡Rose! —gritaron detrás de la rubia

—¡Les dije que había que acabar con ella! ¡Sabe lo que somos!

—¡Rose, no! ¡Suéltala! —con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Kagome levantó sus manos rodeando las muñecas de la rubia con las suyas. Hizo algo de presión.

—¡Apártate! —gritó, provocando que de sus manos expulsara esa energía purificadora rosada quemando así las muñecas de Rosalie y apartara las manos de la garganta de la muchacha a la vez que era expulsada unos mentros de Kagome.

Rosalie se observó las muñecas y al ver que las tenía quemadas su furia aumento profiriendo un reito de rabia y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Kagome. Sin embargo, esta vez fue interceptada por Emmett, quien a duras penas podía mantenerla entre sus brazos y evitar que saliera en dirección de Kagome.

Kagome jadeaba por la presión ejercida por la vampira sobre su cuello. Respiraba agitada y pesadamente. Se sebtía acorralada, después de todo su aco y flechas habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo a una considerable distancia con el ataque proferido por Rosalie.

Emmett, Alice y Jasper hacían un gran esfuerzo por calmar la furia de la rubia, mientras que Edward observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a Kagome, cmo estudiando su próximo movimiento. La chica se tomaba de la garganta aún sintiendo la sensación de las manos al rededor de éste.

En eso, Alice se gira en dirección a Edward con el ceño fruncido. Éste la mira y asiente con la cabeza. Era como si se estuvieran hablando en un lenguaje secreto. Alice frunce más el ceño al parecer no contenta con la desición de su hermano. La miró también con el ceño fruncido.

Kagome aprovechó esa situación para rodar al suelo de un salto y tomar en sus manos el arco, pero no logro tomar una flecha cuando ya se vio acorralada por la cercanía de Edward, quien se encontraba a pocos centímetros de donde ella se encontraba con arco en mano.

—¡Mátala, Edward! —gritó la runia removiéndose con toda intención de salir de la prisión de los brazos de su esposo para abalanzársele de nuevo a Kagome.

—Cállate, Rosalie—murmuró el aludido sin separar la mirada de la suya—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Ustedes tienen un fragmento de la perla de Shikón, dénmelo.

Exigió. La cara de todos era de desconcierto y de pura confusión. Ninguno de ellos comprendía de lo que se refería Kagome, inclusive Alice.

Kagome algo extrañada por la confusión casi palpable de todos los allí presentes se atrevió a cuestionarle:

—¿Saben qué es un fragmento de la perla de Shikón? —todos negaron con la cabeza y sin expresión en sus rostros. Kagome suspiró pesadamente— Es como un trozó de una... ehm... ¿perla? —volvió a suspirar. No sabía como haría para explicarles cómo y qué era un fragmento de la perla y además hacerles entender de que ellos poseían uno.

De repente a Kagoem se le ocurrió una estupenda idea que podría ayudarla a explicarse ante ellos. Revolvió en sus bolsillos por unos minutos hasta que palpó en su mano un frasco pequeño. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo extendió hacia los vampiros que supuso que eran eso por los colmillos que tenía la rubia al atacarla.

Dentro del frasquito se encontraban 3 fragmentos de la perla, los cuales brillaban intensamente.

—Son así—dijo señalando los fragmentos.

Edward golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano como si acabase de descubrir algo. En menos de un segundo despareció y después de otros dos segundos volvió a aparecer con una tela en sus manos.

Caminó hacia Kagome con la tela y la abrió mostrando allí un pequeño trozo que facilmente podría hacerse pasar por un diamante rosado.

A Kagome se le iluminó el rostro al ver aquel trozo, por lo que Edward lo tomó con que sí era eso lo que ella buscaba.

De pronto le vinieron a la mente los reclamos de Rosalie 'No se lo des, Edward. Trató de "destruirnos" y ¿ahora lo quiere con moño y todo? creo que está chiflada.'

Edward la miró con el seño fruncido. Luego se volvió nuevamente hacia la muchacha y acercándole la tela le dijo.

—Toma. Es todo tuyo.

Kagome impresionada y sin nada que decir lo miró atónita. No lograba entender como unos monstruos podrían ofrecerle el fragmento sin ninguna batalla o algo por el estilo.

—Pero... ¿qué? ¿ustedes no...?

—Por eso viniste hasta aquí, ¿no es así? — sentía como se le subían los colores a la cara al saber que no solo había ido allí sólo en busca del fragmento, sino también a matarlos—. Sin tener en cuenta que también venías por esa otra razón.

'Genial' pensó Kagome sarcásticamente mientras estaba más que sonrojada y apenada. Tomó algo desconfiada el fragmento en sus manos y éste al instante comenzó a palpitar y brillar hasta se purificado del todo.

—Aún no entiedo, ¿por qué? —preguntó Kagome más que confundida. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Para mi es solo un trozo de cristal. Pero veo que para ti significa mucho más que eso.

Asintió sin saber que decir.

—Gracias—murmuró avergonzada—. Y disculpen lo que.. bueno, lo que quería hacer.

El sonido de un coche a no muy lejos de donde se encontraban interrumpió su conversación. De entre los árboles aparece un Mercedes (N/A: ejje.. que coincidencia, ese es mi nombre XD) color negro con vidrios polarizados.

Frena a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Y del Coche sale un hombre de no más de los 30, rubio, pálido, y tez perfecta al igual que el resto de ellos.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó de forma suave con la voz cantarina y que denotaba amabilidad en su persona, por lo que Kagome se relajó al ver que en él se podía confiar al igual que con Alice y Edward. Del resto aún no sabía muy bien. Aunque si estaba segura de que la rubia, Rosalie, la odiaba y debía tener cuidado con ella.

**-**** - - -**

**Lo siento, lo siento****, lo siento, lo siento... podría estar así mucho tiempo... la verdad es que me fui de viaje por eso tardé mucho tiempo en actualizar este capitulo, aunque ahora que estoy de regreso talvez me tarde en actualizar el próximo cápitulo. Verán, una vez que retomé mis clases en el colegio me dieron como 4 examenes, tengo que estudiar, tengo que hacer creo que son 3 o 2 trabajos, no recuerdo, ademas de que tengo 3 finales en camino.. **

**AHHH!!! Solo le pido a Dios q se apiade de mi y me ayude!!**

**Por otro lado..**** espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por favor díganme si les gusta a si se si borrarlo o dejarlo. Les deseo una buena semana, adiós!!**

_mechiikagome_

_Denle clic al botoncito señalado por la flecha :D_

*****

*****

*********

*******

*****


	5. Chapter 5

**The Eternal Love**

_[Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Stephenie Meyer y a Rumiko Takahashi.]_

En el capítulo anterior:

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó de forma suave con la voz cantarina y que denotaba amabilidad en su persona, por lo que Kagome se relajó al ver que en él se podía confiar al igual que con Alice y Edward. Del resto aún no sabía muy bien. Aunque si estaba segura de que la rubia, Rosalie, la odiaba y debía tener cuidado con ella.

_Capítulo __5__: Mi vida_

— ¡Carlisle! —Exclamó Alice con emoción— ¡Que oportuno!

—Querrás decir: que inoportuno— dijo Rosalie. Alice la ignoró y siguió dirigiéndose a Carlisle.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Podrían decirme? ¿Alice? ¿Edward?

— ¡Yo te lo digo! —volvió a exclamar Alice pero esta vez levantando el brazo derecho. Kagome la observó sonrojada por lo sucedido con anterioridad—. Verás, ella—señaló a Kagome—, es Kagome y viene de Japón.

—Disculpa, Alice, pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

— ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS! —gritó alterada—. Bueno, como decía—continuó con voz dulce—. Kagome viene de Japón y casualmente sabe mucho sobre criaturas sobrenaturales—Kagome la ve entre sorprendida y alarmada. No entendía cómo es que ella sabía tanto sobre su vida—. No te asustes Kag. ¿Si no te molesta que te diga así? Bueno, lo que sucede es que yo puedo ver el futuro.

—Oh.

—Y vi cuando nos contabas toda tu historia—Kagome asintió comprensiva—. Volviendo a lo anterior, Kagome al ver a Edward en la clase que tienen juntos presintió que no era humano y, por supuesto, Edward se enteró como ya todos sabemos a través de los pensamientos. Por cierto, Edward puede leer los pensamientos.

—Oh—volvió a pronunciar.

—Después nos siguió hasta la entrada del bosque y allí nos perdió el rastro por lo q volvió a su casa. Y como se decidió hace poco en "atacarnos" —Kagome enrojeció de la vergüenza, bajo la mirada a sus pies, como si en ese momento fueran muy entretenidos, a la vez que jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa—, no la pude ver a tiempo y Rosalie se le lanzó al oírla llegar quejándose sobre… bueno, eso ahora no importa. Kagome quemó las muñecas de Rosalie cuando ella intentó ahorcarla. Y no, Carlisle, no usó fuego. Utilizó la energía espiritual que tiene, ¿no es así?

Kagome asiente sin levantar la vista del suelo. De repente sintió una ola de calma la cual la relajó sobremanera.

—Ya lo olvidaba. Jazz, mi esposo, controla las emociones y sentimientos.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo Carlisle acercándose a Kagome—. Perdona pero me apasiona descubrir cosas nuevas. ¿Cómo es eso del poder espiritual?

—En realidad yo… bueno, todo comenzó a partir de que soy la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyou que vivió en el Japón antigua, en el período de las guerras civiles. Por un extraño motivo, hace dos años, cuando cumplí mis 15 años encontré a mi hermano menor en el pozo donde muchas veces nos habían dicho que no podíamos entrar. Me dijo que Buyo, nuestro gato, se había metido adentro y que no se animaba a entrar, por lo que yo sí lo hice. A los pocos segundos de haber bajado, algo me tomo en brazos y me halo dentro del pozo el cual estaba sellado.

Dentro del pozo descubrí que lo que me había tomado en brazos había sido una… humm… mujer ciempiés. Decía cosas incoherentes para mí en ese momento, como "tú tienes la perla Shikón. Entrégamela." Alcé mi mano para apartarla de mí y mientras le gritaba que se alejara, un resplandor rosa salió de mi mano. La criatura esa dijo que no escaparía tan fácilmente y luego se desvaneció.

Toqué el suelo del pozo. Miré hacia arriba y llamé a mi hermano para que me sacara de allí pero nadie contesté por lo que lo tomé como que había huido del lugar al asustarse. Entonces comencé a escalar el interior del pozo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme en un prado rodeado por un bosque, en vez de mi casa o dentro de la pagoda donde se encontraba el pozo. Me quedé unos minutos allí analizando todo hasta que divisé el árbol sagrado y deduje que no me encontraba lejos de mi casa. Al llegar al árbol encuentro a un muchacho—Kagome baja un poco la voz—, Inuyasha. Él es un híbrido, mitad bestia, mitad humano. Tiene el cabello plateado, sus ojos son de un color dorado similar al de ustedes. Posee garras y colmillos y lleva siempre su traje rojo de lana hecho por las ratas de fuego.

Bueno, resulta que había viajado a través del pozo 500 años en el pasado—Kagome recuperó el tono normal de su voz—. Cerca del árbol se encontraba una aldea donde vive, o más bien vivía, la ancana Kaede. Ella me explicó que era la reencarnación de su hermana mayor. Luego volvió a aparecer la mujer ciempiés y volvió a exigir que le entregara la perla Shikón, pero yo no sabía que era esa perla y al ver que destruía la aldea solo por mí, decidí correr hacia el pozo para poder solucionar todo. Como lo supuse, la criatura me siguió y al ser más rápida me derribó y caí al suelo. Entonces escucho la voz de un hombre diciéndome y burlándose de mí, que debía derrotar a ese monstruo de un solo tiro como lo había hecho con él. Pero me llamó la atención de que me llamara Kikyou. Le discutí que yo no era Kikyou. Vuelve a aparecer la mujer ciempiés diciendo nuevamente que le entregara la perla.

Inuyasha me pregunta si yo poseía la perla y le contesté que no sabía. La mujer me ataca y de mi cuerpo sale la dichosa perla. Caigo cerca de Inuyasha junto con la perla. Él me dice que la tomara rápido pero la mujer ciempiés nos acorraló con su cuerpo y se traga la perla. Llega la anciana Kaede junto con algunos aldeanos. Inuyasha me pide que le saque la flecha que le impedía moverse, era un sello que había utilizado Kikyou para atraparlo en el árbol. Kaede me grita que no se la saque porque si lo hacía sucederían grandes desgracias. Pero entonces Inuyasha me pregunta si quería morir allí y me asusté y comencé a preguntarme y decirme si quería morir allí. Claro que no quería, no en un mundo que desconocía. Alcé mi mano como pude y la llevé a la flecha y haciendo presión la flecha se desvanece liberando a Inuyasha. Destruye fácilmente a la mujer y Kaede me dice que encuentre la perla dentro de los restos del monstruo, porque si no se regeneraría constantemente y sería una lucha sin fin. La encontré y Kaede la quitó y me la entregó diciendo que yo debía protegerla. Ahora Inuyasha proclamó que debía entregarle la perla a él y al negarme me intentó atacar entonces debí huir.

Durante la persecución, la anciana Kaede le hace un conjuro a Inuyasha, apareciéndole un collar. Me dice que diga una palabra para calmar a Inuyasha pero no sabía que decir, así que sigo huyendo. Mientras corría caigo de una montaña y la perla se me escapa rodando por un puente. Aparece Inuyasha y observó que es de noche y sus orejas de perro. Entonces nerviosa al ver cómo iba a agarrar la perla, grité "¡Siéntate!" y él cae al suelo. Eso me dio tiempo para acercarme a la perla. Se enfurece con Kaede por haberle puesto ese collar y ella me pide que repita el conjuro, a lo que yo accedo. El puente se rompe ante el golpe e Inuyasha cae al río mientras que yo tomo la perla.

Así Kagome les siguió relatando todo lo que había vivido en el Sengóku, excluyendo las partes en que encontraba a Inuyasha con Kikyou y en la que ella se enojaba con él por ir con Kikyou y demás.

Ante esa historia todos quedan muy impresionados.

Se encontraban en la sala de la casa en esos momentos, hablando sobre sus vidas. Rosalie aún queda resentida con lo que había pasado hace unas horas por lo que no participaba en la conversación.

En eso, el celular de Edward suena y atiende

— ¿Diga?

—_Edward, soy yo._

— ¡Oh! Bella, perdona, lo había olvidado.

—_No importa, Edward, está bien. Si quieres lo dejamos para otro día._

—No, no te preocupes. Ahora paso por ti.

Edward cuelga el teléfono y lo vuelve a guardar en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Creo que debo irme. Tenía algo planeado con Bella y me he olvidado por completo de ello a causa de todo lo sucedido hace unos momentos. Perdona, Kagome, pero estoy seguro de que más tarde hablaremos de todo esto. Nos vemos.

— ¡Adiós, Edward! —se despidió toda la familia.

—Saluda a Bells de mi parte—le dijo Alice.

Él asintió y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada y se marchó. Por unos minutos el silencio reinó en la habitación, lo único que se lograba escuchar era la respiración de Kagome que era pausada y calmada. Los latidos de su corazón también se escuchaban.

Esme se giró a la invitada y la contempló maternalmente.

—Kagome—la aludida la observó—. Me preguntaba si tienes sed o hambre.

—No, gracias, así estoy bien.

—De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me avisas y yo te lo preparo.

Kagome asintió agradecida. Internamente se sentí fatal por haber juzgado mal a esos seres, y que a través de las palabras que habían cruzado antes de que le sonara el celular a Edward, le habían dicho que eran vampiros.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escucha que la llaman. Era Carlisle.

—Perdone, señor Cullen, ¿me decía?

—Carlisle, Kagome, por favor, no son necesarias las formalidades. Y decía, más bien preguntaba, si me podrías repetir tu nombre por favor.

—Sí, claro, es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

—Higurashi, ¿eh? —pronunció tomando su barbilla pensativo.

De repente a Alice se le abren los ojos de sorpresa. Y mira a Carlisle perturbada.

—Carlisle no querrás decir que…

—Aún no estoy seguro, Alice. Pero existe una probabilidad que sea.

—Caray, me siento excluido—Emmett se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. A Alice se le formó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Ay! ¡Carlisle! ¿No te emociona esto? Es simplemente magnífico.

—No adelantes los hechos Alice, todavía no estamos seguros de que ella pueda ser…

— ¡Oh, Carlisle! Créeme que sí lo es. Imagínate, una hija verdadera

El resto de la familia no entendía de qué hablaban. ¿Una hija? ¿Qué querría decir Alice con eso? De pronto Carlisle comprendió en la situación que se encontraban y se vio en la necesidad de explicar los hechos.

—Creo que debo explicarles de lo que estamos hablando Alice y yo—todos asintieron—. Verán, cuando yo aún era humano, mi padre me obligo a contraer matrimonio con una mujer de buena reputación en ese entonces, su nombre era Rumiko Higurashi.

Sí. Como escucharon, tiene el mismo apellido que el de Kagome. Les explicaré. Durante todo el período en que cazábamos a los vampiros. El vampiro que perseguí, me mordió y como ya saben, también me transformó. Tuve que quedarme escondido para que mi padre, que era un cura, no me asesinara. Por un tiempo estuve vagando cerca de donde mi esposa y yo vivíamos, entonces descubrí que estaba embarazada. Intenté acercarme a ella, pero el olor de la sangre en esos momentos era irresistible, por lo que tuve que marcharme de allí.

Por medio de investigaciones descubrí que ella se había ido a vivir a Japón, su país natal, a los 7 meses de embarazo. Allí fue donde crió a nuestro hijo. Y a partir de ese momento no me involucré más en la vida de ellos. Hasta hoy.

Todos estaban callados escuchando la historia de Carlisle.

—Por eso, Kagome, si no mal recuerdo deben de haber pasado 7 generaciones a partir de ese momento, eso querría decir q tu… padre, por decirlo de una forma más concreta, llevaría mi alma. Es como si tu padre y yo fuéramos la misma persona, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? —preguntó entre nervioso y preocupado.

—Yo… tu… mi… ¿papá?

—Eso es lo que supongo—Kagome no dijo nada. Todos la observaban expectantes en espera de una respuesta— ¿Kagome?

Inesperadamente Kagome se pone de pie y se tira a los brazos de Carlisle. Éste le corresponde el abrazo gustoso.

—Mi padre murió hace 8 años en un accidente de autos. Así que tú vendrías a ser mi papá, Carlisle.

Carlisle la abrazó paternalmente y mantuvo una sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡Tengo una hermana! —gritó feliz Emmett

—Tenemos, Emm, tenemos una hermana.

**-**** - - -**

**Disculpen la demora, por suerte ahora serán mas ****rápidas las actualizaciones debido a que ya me encuentro en vacaciones. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Por favor díganme si les gusta a si se si borrarlo o dejarlo. **

**Por otro lado, quiero aclarar que esta historia surgió a partir de un sueño que tuve de todo esto… bueno, en realidad solo fue la parte en que se encuentran en el bosque con Kagome, después el resto lo hice a partir de mi alocada imaginación. Me las rebusqué para poder crear esta historia y es en el día de hoy que agradezco tener estas ideas. **

**Un saludo para todos ustedes, que hacen posible mi sueño de escritora, así que el crédito de esta historia en mayor parte es de ustedes, amigos, porque si no fuera por ustedes, jamás hubiera tenido de publicar esto. De verdad, ustedes son mi luz!! Nos leemos! Un beso enorme!**

**PD: tengo otras historias por si quieren seguir leyendo mi imaginación. Quiero avisar que si pasan por Aventura en las pirámides. Los personajes que utilizo en esta página no son los verdaderos, por eso hay algunas cosas que no coinciden con los personajes. **

**Muchas gracias, **_mechiikagome_

_Denle clic al botoncito señalado por la flecha :D_

*****

*****

*********

*******

*****


	6. ¡¡Lo lamento mucho!

**The Eternal Love**

_¡¡Lo Lamento mucho!!_

Oh gente.. no saben lo mal que me encuentro en este presiso momento..

Me acabo de enterar q el ultimo cap,, era cualquier cosa.. no el q habia escrito con tanto esmero y dedicasion para ustedes.. y por mucha mala suerte, porq el mundo me odia, ya lo tengo super asegurado con esto, debere escribir tooooooodo el cap de nuevo.. y eso q eran como unas 15 hojas.. me quiero morir!!

por q m pasa esto!?

ahora debo sentarme y con super pasiencia y tratando d utlilizar la poca memoria q tengo recordar todo lo que habia escrito..

Lo lmento mcuho, de veras... me siento horrible, me dan ganas de llorar y ahogarme en mi propio llanto, pero no.. porq sino ustedes no podran leer este cap q fastidiosamente se me borro y se subio lo poco q habia comenzado a escribir del siguiente cap

u.u

y bueno... como alguos dicen por ahí.. "No hay mal que por bien no venga", sin embrago.. yo en esto.. no veo ningun bien.. Les suplico me perdonen Ahora si, me ire a escribir.. las 15 hojas, minimo.. del dichoso capítulo


End file.
